Forever Loved
by hazel eyes 02
Summary: He was a caring and warm boy, hiding it beneath a cold and sarcastic mask. She was a cheerful and happy girl. He was the prince. She was the daughter of an important lord. They were the perfect couple. Problem? There was a money crazed man out to get her.
1. Epilogue

A girl with beautiful eyes looked outside her window from the castle. The thing so wondrous about her eyes were the fact that one of them was the colour of a bright, deep, never-ending green, while the other was a strking golden amber that you coud never, ever look away from. It was ike that particuar eyes was pulling you in. However they were clouded with confusion.

She just couldn't figure out that persin could she?

Her young seventeen year old mind was buzzing excitedly, but nervously, awaiting the arrival of the person she was confused at.

A soft knock drew her attention to the knock.

"Come in," the girl called.

An old woman with amethyst eyes and silver coloured hair canme in. However if you looked closely and carefuly, you could see there were still some traces of her black hair from her youth.

The old woman, who seemed to be in her early eighties, looked at the teenage girl and smiled gently, "What troubles you my dear?" she asked in her sing song voice.

The girl bit her lip and looked outside the window again. "Great Aunt?" she asked.

"Yes my dear?" The old lady said softly.

"D'you remember that prince we first met two months ago?" The girl asked hesitanty.

"Ah," the old lady grinned, " The one that was danshingly handsome and polite, who caught my dear great neice's attention?"

The teenager blushed, but nodded anyway, "Yes him. "

"What about him, sweety?"

"Well," the girl hesitated again but gathering er courage she continued, "He's always so unfeeling, but very polite right? And he looks at everything and every one with the same blank expression. Most of the time he keeps teasing me, as though he doesn't like me, But a few days ago, after my great grandparents' funeral, their kind and beautiful faces kept popping up in my mind. I couldn't hold it anymore, so I ran to my favourite place in the garden, which is near that fountain, and looked at the water, trying my best not to cry.

"But then he was taking the same bloody way, so at the exact time one of my tears fell down he passed me, obviously seeing it. Though instead of scoffing and telling me to get over it, he actually made me feel better. Not once did the guy tease me. Or give a sarcastic remark. Or look at me blanky. Instead he hugged me and told me to cry it all out, and to not hold it in because they were two spaecial people. He said it all so freakin gently and had a warm expression.

"But I think that seventeen year old fool is trying to hide his kinder self behind that cold facade. I just don't know why!"

The old lady looked at her with widened eyes.

"What?!" the girl demanded.

"My dear," The od lady said gently but sadly. "I want to tell you a story. It's a true story and I'm sure it will help you out."

The girl looked at her great aunt strangely, wondering what a story could pssibly do.

But the od woman drew a shuddering breath and started, "Once upon a time, long ago, there lived a young prince, who had seen and experienced sixteeen years. He was handsome, far too handsome really, with beautiful large golden amber eyes. He was soft, caring, thoughtful, kind and warm, but his it all under a sarcastic and cold mask. The reason why, is unknown to every one but him and an extremely beautiful girl he would meet.

"The prince's name was...."

'And our story begins -65 years ago'

Syaoran sixteen year old handsome prince of the Li kingdom walked quietly and gracefully along the castle's fountain. The soft breeze playes with his messy chocolate brown hair. He smiled one of his rare smiles, his expression competely peaceful, and looked at the garden around him with is beautiful amber eyes.

* * *

A/N HOPE YOU GUYYS LIKE IT!!!

please dont forget to review!!!


	2. A single guy

His amber eyes narrowed.

He looked to the left. Then right. Then left again.

All clear, he thought.

"My, my dear cousin. Didn't know you would go that far to escape from a ball held for your birthday." A voice spoke from behind him, causing the poor Prince to jump up a few meters in surprise."

When he restarted his heart again, Syaoran turned to look at the cause of his near death experience. "How the hell do you always manage to find me Hiiragizawa?!"

Eriol grinned, shaking his head, "_Language _your highness. You should at least try to be more diplomatic towards your elders."

Syaoran looked at him innocently, "Why, my dear, cousin whom might I mention I love with all my heart" Syaoran said sarcasm dripping with every word he uttered, "The only thing I asked was how you found me? How can you insult me? Your own flesh and blood!"

Eriol rolled his eyes at his younger cousin's pretense. "Come on. You have some ladies to impress, _dear _cousin."

At the mention of what he had to do, Syaoran's glare returned. "Do I have to?!" he asked stiffly, trying not to whine.

"Of course you do." his cousin replied. "I want fifteen nieces, heir to the Li kingdom, do you hear me? So you better start sometime while you're still young."

Syaoran snorted, his cold mask slipping slightly. "Right."

* * *

As he entered the hall, the music was already drifting around the huge space, and Syaoran glared at it all with a passion. This isn't having the best time of your life. It's pure hell!

The young sixteen year old looked around the hall, not even bothering to hold any interest in what was happening. Another year had passed, yet he still felt isolated. Sure there was always his cousins and sisters, but they too had a life to live. And now that he was in a marrying age, his parents expected and encouraged him to find himsef a bride as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to be in an arranged marriage.

It was different for him. If he hadn't been the heir to this kingdom, then Syaoran could have married whenever he pleased, but that wasn't the case.

Which is exactly why he was so cold and distant to every noble, or high born person that enter the palace. His true nature only showed when he was out in the village with the people that treated him like their own son, instead of the formal way everybody in this god forsaken castle treated him.

A young toddler suddenly ran past him, giggling while she went. It seemed as though someone was chasing her.

But before he could take another step, a girl with auburn hair about his age ran past him, desperately trying to keep up with the toddler but miserably failing.

_What the hell? _he thought, as the girl missed his foot by only a few inches.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he tried to look for Eriol, instead of admitting to himself he was trying to look for any opened door to escape from.

But a familiar patch of dark blue hair caught his attention, and he walked quickly to the area where his blue- eyed cousin was standing beside a raven haired beauty. When Syaoran reached them, the young lady with raven coloured hair spotted him and grinned, her amethyst eyes twinkling brightly.

"Trying to find a way out of this I presume Syaoran?" she asked in her lovely sing song voice that calmed anyone and everyone.

The young prince cringed and looked at her as though he was in great pain. "Tomoyo, help me please!" he groaned, "Your useless husband is only making matters worse for me. I can't stand looking at his face any longer!"

Tomoyo laughed, while Eriol looked at his cousin in a smug way, "Don't be afraid to admit you wish you had some of my good-looks dear cousin."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo in sympathy, "I admire you. How the hell do you even out up with him? If it were me, I would kick him out of the house five seconds straight. And that's actually if he's lucky."

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with him too." The twenty year old sighed, ignoring her husband's dignified look.

But before he could reply, the same toddler who Syaoran had seen earlier ran to him and grabbed his leg tightly. She looked up at him and grinned. Eriol and Tomoyo were laughing loudly at his confused and surprised expression.

"Oh man," a female voice whined, "Come on Asuka! D'you want your dad to win the bet? Why can't you just help your Aunt out in here?"

The questions were soon followed by an auburn haired girl with amazing bright green eyes and a slender body with the right curves. To say she was beautiful would have been an understatement.

She bent down prying the toddler's hands off Syaoran's leg and straightened up. She was of average height, but since the prince was quiet tall for his age, she had to look up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry about that." the girl apologized.

Syaoran's cold expression returned when he got over the shock, but he shook his head in a forgiving manner because this was the only girl who had talked to him without flirting. Apart from Tomoyo and his sisters and cousins.

Tomoyo and Eriol's laughter had died down. Tomoyo looked amused at the girl who seemed to be confused at the prince's coldness.

"So Sakura," Tomoyo said, "What bet did you make with Touya this time?"

The girl, Sakura, looked at the couple an smiled sheepishly, "Well, he said I take care of his daughter, let alone go to a ball, so I made a bet with him saying I can do both, and kick his butt. So you see, I am trying to get back at my stupid older brother for doubting not only me, but also my intelligence."

Tomoyo giggled, while Eriol just smirked.

Syaoran digested this information unconsciously. So, this girl's name was Sakura, eh? That meant cherry blossoms. And by the looks of it she had an older over-protective brother who like teasing her and the two made quiet a lot of bets with each other it seemed. And this toddler looking at him right now with love-sick eyes was Sakura's brother's daughter.

"Sakura, this cold looking boy over here, who just happens to be my favourite cousin in the world, is Syaoran Li. Dear cousin, this is Tomoyo's lovey younger cousin who is not only the same age as you, but shares your birthday as well. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Daughter of Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled brightly at him and curtsied, "Pleased to meet you, your highness."

Syaoran let a bit of his mask slip while he said in an emotionless voice, "Likewise Lady Kinomoto."

Sakura made a face at the formal name he called her by, "I never liked being called a 'Lady'. It makes me sound as old as Eriol and Tomoyo."

"Hey!" the two protested.

Grinning a tiny bit, Syaoran could tell that he had finally found an ally now when it came to teasing the two.

But his good mood was taken and ripped into pieces when his mother announced that the prince needs to now dance with someone. Looking pleadingly at Tomoyo, he received goose bumps all over when some women from a variety of ages looked at him seductively.

Tomoyo sighed and nodded, "Eriol can dance with Sakura. But you need to give you niece to your brother Sakura. Or you won't be able to dance."

Sakura nodded, and along with Eriol she went to hand over Asuka to Touya and his wife Kaho.

While they were dancing, Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a smirk, "She's different from the rest isn't she?"

"I guess," he admitted, "But she's so cheerful! How does she manage it?"

"That's Sakura." Tomoyo said shrugging.

Meanwhile, Sakura was laughing at something Eriol had said about their friend Takashi Yamazaki, and his hopelessness around women.

"He would be perfect for Chiharu!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to introduce them to each other."

They laughed together, enjoying as the soft music was played. Somehow they had managed to be dancing next to Tomoyo and Syaoran.

Sakura's eyes wandered around the hall, and came to a stop at the door. Suddenly she froze. Eriol looked at her questioningly, and followed her gaze, tensing at what he saw as well.

They had stopped dancing now, and Tomoyo, guessing at what happened gasped aloud in horror.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked puzzled and scared the same time.

At that moment Sakura and Eriol reached them, with Eriol supporting the formers weight.

"He's here. He's here. Damn it, why did he come?" she kept repeating to herself.

"Who?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. Her only response was a shake of a head.

"There is this man. He... he... he has been after Sakura since she turned fifteen last year. He's a absolute maniac if you ask me." she growled after a while.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"I can't refuse him if he asks to dance with Sakura if she dances with me. You know the rules, if someone has a consort and is dancing with a single woman, they can not say no to a single man who asks to dance with them." Eriol said defeated. "But if she doesn't dance at all, he's going to keep pestering her about it, and might actually take her outside by force when no one is looking. So where the heck are we going to get a single guy?!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was shaking visibly. Wow, this guy must be pretty dangerous if Eriol's at the verge of swearing.

Making up his mind, he spoke out loud, "I'm a single guy aren't I?"

* * *

hope you people like it!

well, i introduced Sakura but i cant tell you who that girl in the beginning of the story is. all i can say, is that the woman telling the story, was her great grandmother's cousin and her great grandparents have recently passed away.

see ya!!


	3. To offend

As soon as he spoke the words, Syaoran regretted them.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at him with surprise, while Sakura just stared off into space.

"You are gonna dance with her?" Tomoyo asked hopefully, the emotion of fear for her cousin stronger than the one that urged her to tease him.

Syaoran looked at them cautiously,"Well, this guy seems pretty dangerous, and I don't want any of my people in danger."

Eriol rolled his eyes, but his tense shoulders had relaxed. Handing Sakura over to him, he hastily said a "Here," and grabbed Tomoyo's hand walking away from the couple before Syaoran could strangle him.

Sakura looked up at the prince with a grateful expression as he growled in Eriol's way. Trying to lighten up the mood, she said jokingly, "You're thinking of a million ways to kill your beloved cousin slowly, and might I add painfully?"

"First, I'm gonna wring his neck," Syaoran muttered, his eyes promising violence, "NO, no, that's way too merciful. I'm going to peel his skin off first, then I will cut off any ways he can reprodu-"

He was cut off by Sakura's light melodic laughter.

"Go easy on the poor guy why don't ya?" she said, grinning slightly,"Wait until he's oblivious to the fact you're going to kill him. I'll help you do it, depending on my mood."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and led her to the dance floor as the next song started, "Why that would be an_ honour_my lady." he told her sarcastically, his cold mask slipping on once again.

He put his arms around her waist, while she put her on his shoulders.

The music, to Syaoran's dismay, was a very slow one. "I hate this song," he muttered darkly, his chocolate coloured bangs falling into his mesmerising amber eyes.

Sakura looked at him with a curious expression, "Why are you always thinking negative?"

"That's none of your business," was her snapped reply.

Sakura looked up at his glaring face. A scowl appeared upon her own features, as she said angrily, "Sorry, _your highness_, but I was merely asking. No need to bite my head off. I'm a human, how was I supposed to know that was such a touchy object?!"

Syaoran snarled. "You should have kept your mouth shut, and your nose out of every body else's business." he retorted.

"I am so sorry, O Great One." she growled, "Didn't know we had such sensitive future rulers on the throne. Heck, I didn't even know that they find every thing so bloody negative as though their spoilt rich bums has never been something called 'happy'. I bet the heir to the Li kingdom himself is very much looking forward to marrying some one just like them, and taking the poor unfortunate girl to their bed."

They had stopped dancing the moment her speech had begun.

Sakura had hit a nerve and she knew it. Syaoran let her go, his expression dangerous, while his bangs hid his eyes.

"You don't know anything about my life," he spat out, "And look who's talking, you filthy hypocrite. A man twice your pitiful sixteen year old age is out to have your hand in marriage, while the only thing you do, is hide behind others back and let them take care of your pathetic situation."

Sakura winced and stepped back, her eyes stinging at the truth of his words. But she held them back, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

They glared at each other, then as one turned and walked angrily to the opposite direction.

Asuka ran to her aunt, and Sakura took them to the palace's gardens, the only place that was quiet at that moment. She wanted some peace, so she could silently fume over what that idiotic, self-centered, spoilt rich brat had told her.

Her niece giggled to herself and twirled around, leaving Sakura to sit down and watch her.

So concentrated she was in her thoughts, that Sakura didn't hear the rustle of leaves behind her, and only noticed an extra presence, when a large hand came to rest at her shoulder. Asuka had stopped, and was watching the unwelcome person witth widened eyes as Sakura jumped from her sitting position, trying to walk to the door that led to the ball room. But it was too late, for the person slammed her against the nearest wall.

The toddler watched all this with fear. What was she meant to do?

Then her small, but intelligent mind nearly exploded in her idea. You could almost see a light bulb above her head, lightning up. Running as fast as her two small legs could carry her, she went inside the palace, looking for the familiar patch of chocolate brown.

* * *

How _dare_ that _girl _insult him like that? Syaoram thought angrily.

She knew _nothing_about him, and yet here she was saying all those stuff as though she had known him all her life. pfft. What happened to 'respect the higher statues' thingy?

Syaoran glared at anyone who would come within five metres of him, and was too busy thinking colourful words to realise that a certain toddler was running his way. He only psid attention when the little girl punched his leg, demanding that he listened.

Syaoran sighed in irritation. Woman! he thought, no matter what age they are, they always manage to make you want to pull you hair out!

"Not now, kid," he said irritably, "Go pester your aunt. She deserves it more. In fact tell her-"

"Auntie Shakuwa in chwable!" the little girl shrieked."Bwad man hit her! She hurt! You help!"

Blinking slowly, Syaoran finally inderstood what the girl's first sentence meant. Not having heard the sentences after that however, he looked at the toddler with an indignant look.

"Go tell Tomoyo. If Sakura is in trouble, her cousin-" but he was cut off, yet again, by the toddler.

"NO! NO! NO!" she cried urgently, "Autie in chwable! Bad man there! He hit her! He did! She hurt! You help! NOW!"

Finally comprehending her, Syaoran's eyes widened. That guy was with her?The one she was afraid of? This was not good. The reason why he was worried about that girl was alien to him, but worry he did.

"Where?" Syaoran asked firmly. If he didn't unleash his anger on someone now, Eriol would never see the light of day again.

Asuka sighed in relief as she quickly showed him where her precious auntie was.

* * *

Sakura went onto her knees, coughing as she slid down from the wall. Looking up, her bright eyes met a dull grey that held no warmth whatsoever.

"Hello cherry blossom," he said in a cheery voice, "How have you been my dear?"

"Better without you," Sakura answered with a choked voice.

The man laughed. Oooh howm much she would love to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Now now," he said, "is this any way to treat your husband?"

"I don't have one Slieck," Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes, "And I definitely wont be the wife of a dirty slime ball like you."

That wiped the smile off his face alright. But not in the violent and cruel way Sakura had been hoping for.

Grabbing her shoulders, Slieck pushed her against the wall again, but this time, he pressed his body tightly against her small one.

"I will have you belong to me," he whispered in her ear, "And the first thing I shall do, id take away your innocence, _cherry blossom_."

Sakura shivered in the warm night, fear clear in her green eyes.

Slieck smiled a sickly smile, and brought his face closer to hers, when a polite cough caused him to let go her roughly, making Sakura fall on her knees. Hard.

Slieck turned to see a young man of sixteen, with chestnut hair and warm amber eyes, with a cold expression. Smiling tightly, he asked, "Why may I aske were you interrupting us boy?"

The 'boy' smiled slyly. "I'm sorry, it just didn't look like the young lady over there would have like to have someone as old as you all over her."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Slieck glared at the boy, "How _dare_ you-"

"I'll have you know," the boy said, his voice as cold and icy as the winter winds, "that I have a name, and when addressing your future king, you should always add 'your highness' in the end, _man_"

Slieck's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't make any attempt to correct his mistake. Instead, turning to Sakura, who was still crouched, he lifted uo his hand to caress her cheek.

In a flash, the amber eyes boy came at his side and held his hand more tightly than it looked like he could manage.

"Get out of my castle." he said coldly, looking into the older man's eyes.

Slieck looked at him then shrugged, walking away. Standing protectively in front of Sakura, Syaoran didn't look away until the man was out of view.

He then looked at the girl's limp body, which looked as though she refused to come back into the world of living. Kneeling down beside her, he gruffly muttered, "He's gone. You can get up now."

Sakura lifted her head, and Syaoran was surprised to see her beautiful green eyes bright with unushed tears. "Don't you see?" she whispered, "He isn;t gone. He keeps coming back, and never disappears. Why else do you think I hide behind other people when he's around?"

Syaoran bit his lip, and mentally cursed himself for saying those things to her. "You know, you shouldn't hold back your tears," he said, in a soft voice he had never used for anyone, "It makes matters worst. Let it out Sakura."

And with that, Sakura covered her face in her small hands and let out a sob. Awkwardly, Syaoran put an arm around her shoulder, folding her into a tight hug. Sakura clutched his shirt tightly, and cried.

She cried for the miserable year she had had. She cried for the fact that she had to put on a happy face for her family. And Sakura cried, because that was what Syaoran had told her to do, and surprisingly it helped her.

And from then on, the two made a close friendship, having understood the others problem and wanting to help the other.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK????

IS IT GOOD???????????????????????????????????????/

Dont forget to review guys, and thankyou so much for all those people who did.

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!


	4. Blushing

Syaoran grinned as his father's guards failed to see him hiding inside the tree next to his balcony.

Excellent. Now he could just pull his hood on and enjoy the day in the disguise only village people knew about. In your face blue guards!

* * *

Smirking widely from ear to ear, Syaoran made his way towards the blacksmith, in his mid twenties, who was currently holding a metal hoof in one hand, and talking to his youngest daughter. When he caught sight of Syaoran, the blacksmith grinned and waved him over. Running eagerly towards him, Syaoran's smirk widened, if it was possible, and he picked up the giggling little girl and ruffled her hair.

"Uncle Syaoran!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Hey there!" Syaoran laughed, hugging the little six year old back.

The blacksmith grinned, "Long time no see kiddo. How was the ball last night."

"Aw, shutup, you're just like Eriol," Syaoran whined, "Did you have to kill my good mood? Honestly what the hell have I ever done to you guys? I am the crown prince remember? Some respect would be nice."

"Of course I had to kill your good mood. That's how my good mood soars high into the sky!" he winked at the disgruntled teenager, "Did you find anyone that reached to your standard, huh Syaoran? What about that pretty emerald eyed maiden they were talking about? Heard she's got an over protective brother though, so I'd look out if I were you when I woo her."

Syaoran blushed deeply, making the blacksmith roar with laughter. The little girl giggled and ran towards the lady who had just walked in the shop.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

The lady laughed and picked up her daughter, walking up towards her husband. "Are you teasing the poor oy again?"

"Who, me?" the blacksmith asked innocently, "Would I ever do that?"

"Yes," everybody, including his daughter, answered him, causing him to mock a hurt expression.

"I'm going to get some milk," his wife said. She kissed her daughter and Syaoran on the forehead, and pecked her husband briefly on the lips and drew back. But it was obvious he wasn't going to have that, because instead of letting her go, he drew her into a hug and covered her mouth with his own, not too aggressively, but not very softly either. The lady yelped, but all too willingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ew," Their daughter and Syaoran said at the same time, pulling a face.

They pulled back and laughed.

Syaoran shook his head when the blacksmith's wife and daughter walked out of the shop, the former flushed, but beaming happily. "Aren't you a little old to be doing these things?"

"Old?" the blacksmith cried, "I wouldn't call 25 old exactly!"

"Right," Syaoran ginned.

The blacksmith looked as though he was going to give his future ruler a piece of hi mind when a female scream made them turn their heads towards the open door.

They both turned pale when they saw who it was, and ran outside.

A guard had seized the blacksmith's beautiful wife, and now pressed her against himself, making her wriggle but to no avail. The blacksmith glared, a dark expression Syaoran had never, ever seen on his face. Walking forward angrily, he shouted but another guard hit him across te head with a broad stick, causing him to lose consciousness.

The guards laughed, but stopped when a low, clear voice rang out.

"Let her go you two lowly scumbags."

They turned in surprise to see a hooded figure, skinny and lean looking, but tall. Though not enough. He was obviously a teenager.

"And why would we want to listen to you _boy_?!" one of the guards sneered.

The boy snarled, "because soon you will be losing your pathetic positions, and cleaning the horse dungs instead."

Obviously not grasping the meaning, the two guards just laughed, "and who might you be?"

The boy pulled back his hood, revealing a chocolate mess of a hair, and sharp amber eyes, set nicely in a handsome face. The villagers gasped. They had known who the person was, and knew that the reason why the prince wore that hood was not because of fashion advice, but because of the fact it was the only time of freedom he got to have. This only pulled him higher in their good books, liking the young boy further than they ever thought they could manage.

"Let her go," Syaoran repeated, oblivious to the awed stares he was receiving.

The guard that was holding the lady immediately let her go, pushing her roughly away, and straight into the prince, as he and his comrade ran for their lives.

"Cowards," Syaoran muttered as he carefully and gently pulled the woman -who was only six yeas older than him- to her feet. She hugged him tightly in thanks and ran to her husband who was starting to wake up.

The prince watched the couple's reunion, not aware how softly people looked at him.

"That was very brave of you your highness."

Swirling around, Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw the petite figure standing before him, smiling gently at him.

"You know, behind that cold exterior of yours, you're actually the most caring person I have ever met."

"i take that as a compliment?" Syaoran said, smirking at the girl before him, "So what are you doing here Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged, her smile never leaving her face, "I was walking around when I heard the scream."

That caused the prince to frown, "You shouldn't have come. You could have gotten hurt. What would you have done if the matter was worst than this and you were alone?" Ever since last night's ball, Syaoran had grown a protective aura around this girl.

Sakura's wide green eyes softened as she looked at his concerned amber eyes, which had dropped its cold touch when he was in the village. She had noticed that only in the palace, and royal blooded, or high classed people he acted this way, but around others, he was just a carefree teenager, kind and selfless. Sakura knew that was his true side.

"You're just a big softie aren't you?" she asked and giggled when his cheeks closer to him, and watiching his beautiful golden amber eyes, she smiled once more. This time, she gave him her sweetest, most nicest smile she could manage. "But that's what makes you have a beautiful soul your highness."

Standing on her toes, she kissed him briefly on the cheek, then quickly bid her goodbyes, trying ti hide her blood red blush.

Little did Sakura know, that Syaoran Li, the future king of the Li kingdom, one of the best and fastest sword and martial art fighters, was standing rooted on the spot, his mouth ajar but smiling softly, and two deep rosy coloured blushes on his cheeks.

The villagers who had witnessed the little scene grinned widely and wished the best for their beloved young prince.

* * *

"SYAORANNNNNN!!!!" Eriol shouted when he caught sight of his oh-so beloved cousin riding his horse absent minded towards the stables.

The young prince didn't even glance at his cousin, and stared off dreamily into space, only one thought in his mind. A pair of vivid green eyes.

Eriol made an irritated sound and walked towards Syaoran. Then his nose detected a delicious smell, and he found a basket filled with all kinds of delicious foods in it. Looking curiously at his cousin, Eriol asked, "Where did you get these from. And prey tell, _why_ do you have a box of jewellery in your hand?"

"None of your business," Was he curt reply.

But in truth, the blacksmith and his wife had been so grateful, that the latter had made a basket filled with sweets and bakery, while the former had given Syaoran the most beautiful piece of jewellery known in the kingdom. Even though Syaoran had refused it, saying that it was his job to save his friends, the couple were stubborn, and had made him take all of it back to the palace.

"How was your day?" Eriol asked.

No answer.

"What did you do?"

No answer.

"Did you get anything?"

No answer.

"How much did you miss me?"

Syaoran snorted and looked over at his cousin skeptically.

* * *

Well, thats it for now, please let me know what you think.

Thankyou so much for all those gorgeous, lovely and kind reviewers.

dont forget to review!!

thankyou


End file.
